The Bridge
by TheConspiracyTheory
Summary: AU/AR In a time and land forgotten by the gods exists two warring continents. One day a soldier rescues a drowning boy who fell from the sky, yet little did the he know it was then his life was to be changed forever. Tyki/Allen, Yaoi. Rating may change
1. Prologue

Summary: Alternate Reality. In a time and land forgotten by the gods exists two warring continents. Once the two nations were peaceful ones but now the only connection between the two is the bridge once used for travel between the two continents. On one fateful day the son of a fisherman rescues a drowning boy, yet little did the he know his life was changed for good.

Pairings: Tyki Allen, possibly more.

* * *

**The Bridge**

**Prologue**

Cyronia and Yrsall, part the many continents of the planet. Cyronia was the Northen Continent and Yrsall the Southern.

Once long ago in a time only remembered in writing, the Cyronia and the Yrsall continents were peaceful nations. The bridge connecting the two continents was evident to what ancient scholars had written.

War began when the two nations disagreed, on what matter it was, it was erased from the history books. Many hundred years later the two continents still continue to war, yet the reason is forgotten; hatred is instilled in newborn children to continue the legacy.

Both armies are strong and equal in strength and are not unlike a game of chess. Cyronia will invade Yrsall, Yrsall will retaliated and then attack and vice versa. It is never ending and relentless fighting.

Citizens of both continents never talk, and no communication runs through them and no person will venture anywhere near the Northern and Southern barriers of the bridge.

* * *

Golden eyes looked up at the cerulean blue sky. For one month in an entire year this was where he would be, on the fishing boat of father's, enjoying the fresh air, away from the gunpowder, smoke and scream tainted air, away from war.

When he returned to the war he would be the Brigadier General of the Cyronia army. It was a nice promotion, yet he would miss the silver eagle of a Colonel. He had climbed the ranks fast, he had taken every opportunity presented. The higher ranked you were the less time you spent on the battle field, at least that was the way he saw it.

You see, Tyki Mikk was a man that loved his life, both the days away from the war and at war, but even so he also believed that his life was to be lived to the fullest, hence grabbing every opportunity that presented itself. And yet as he sat at the stern staring at the foam chugged up by the moving vessel, he would never realize that the next ten minutes of his life would change his life forever.

It was as if he watched it in slow motion as a black figure fell from the sky and plunging into the water and when the figure didn't resurface Tyki was in the water and dragging a boy with silvery white hair out minutes later and possibly minutes too late.

His father came rushing over, before disappearing and returning with a blanket.

When the boy finally coughed a few times and expelling sea water, Tyki released breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Thank you," coughed out the boy as he was wrapped in a blanket and taken to a cabin below deck.

"Sit," said Tyki as he maneuvered the boy to the couch that his father usually occupied when not outside.

"Are you alright?" asked Tyki drawing up a wooden chair and sitting down.

The boy merely nodded, the blanket had covered all of his except for a small part of his face.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I fell," said the boy simply.

Tyki controlled his expressions of disbelief and curiosity, for now he would let the matter go. Changing the direction of his questioning he asked for a name.

"Allen Walker," was the reply.

And it was those minutes that would change Tyki's life forever. The appearance of Allen Walker.

* * *

Review if you want me to continue, because I honestly don't know how people will accept this, it's nothing like what I normally write, mainly because this was originally an original fiction idea. Thanks Emi for making it cut out for a fanfic :D


	2. Chapter 1

**The Bridge **

**Chapter 1**

Silvery hair and pale cerulean eyes looked out into the horizon as the as he waited for his predecessor to get on the chopper. Climbing in he sat on the outmost seat before buckling his seat belt on and jamming on his headset. The hatch was slammed shut behind him and the through the intercom he heard his commanding officer's voice speak over.

"Okay soldiers, today I'm taking you out for some aerial practice, I'll be observing and you'll be under the care of your pilot Lavi," he nearly growled the last words as he cut his transmission.

"Yo, so basically as Yuu-chan said—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU IMBECILIC RABBIT!"

The shout was heard muffled out through Lavi's headset.

"Okay, okay. So basically today I'll be taking you out for some very basic aerial training, it's not hard and it's just to get you lads used to the air. Oh right I was supposed to tell you all this earlier, but if you get any airsickness there are bags under your chair, same as if an oxygen mask is required. Also don't leave you seats unless otherwise instructed. Whoa!"

The helicopter nearly turned on it's side as Lavi directed it into a sharp turn.

"Okay so as I was say, no leaving your seats."

If he were to look back he would see four male teens clutching onto the chairs with no though to leave their seats, at all.

They rose into the air, just above some of the low hanging clouds.

"Okay kids, this is where I say we be working around," said Lavi through the headset, lazily spinning the helicopter in a large circle. "Now I'll get Yuu-chan, I'M SORRY, SORRY, now your commanding officer will get the hatch open and you guys can get the thrill of what it feels like to jump off a chopper, not literally, but you'll have to do it eventually. Don't get out of you seats until I tell you too!"

Kanda unlocked the hatch and let the air in.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been and it was confirmed by Lavi as he said, "We've got a gentler wind today, but don't expect this everytime. So clip your harnesses on we don't want you falling off and—"

But before he finished his sentence a turbulent bit of air hit them.

"Right, so if that happens again and your harness isn't clipped on we'll be one man short. Ready when you are," finished Lavi.

"Alright, who's up first?" asked Kanda coldly staring at the four soldiers gripping to their seats. When no one offered, he made the offer, "Fine, beansprout you're up."

"I told you, my name is Allen Walker, not beansprout," shouted back the silvery haired male.

"And you should not be arguing with a superior officer, be glad you're a beansprout, the one next to you are cabbage, worm and dung!"

'Dung' squeaked when he heard his 'name' mentioned.

"And the one that is keeping you all alive is a rabbit, now get on with it!" shouted Kanda.

"And not to mention you'll be killed by a samurai if you don't," Lavi's voice floated through the intercom.

Allen undid his seatbelt and just as he did the chopper swerved.

"Shit!"

And before he realised it he was falling. The last thing he remembered before darkness hit him was a blur of blue and then ice cold.

* * *

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT," shouted Kanda at Lavi as the three remaining soldiers returned to their barracks.

"Look it's not my fault the wind decided to come over at that exact time," defended Lavi.

"AND WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL MY _COMMANDING_ OFFICER?"

"Look calm down Yuu-ch—just calm down and think. He had a parachute attached to him like everyone that gets up in the air, even if he doesn't use it it'll keep him afloat for long enough to wash up somewhere or regain conscious at the very least. It's late, and we couldn't have searched for him by chopper anyway, all of us could have died then, we were close to Cyronian territory."

"That just makes it worse," grumbled Kanda.

"We'll send out a search party tomorrow, I'm sure beansprout will be fine," assured Lavi.

"As long as I don't get skinned by Cross."

"You mean the Lieutenant General?"

"Yes, that one," agreed Kanda.

* * *

"Allen Walker."

"Tyki Mikk, nice to meet you boy," replied Tyki, smiling, "Once my father is done fishing today we'll get you onto dry land, okay, so just hang in there. You might want to get rid of your wet clothes as well, you don't want to catch a cold… Well I'll be out and about if you need anything just call me, 'kay?"

Allen merely nodded and huddled up closer into the couch.

Whatever had happened in the last few minutes of his life was an entire blur, all he remember was Kanda yelling at him and then he was falling in to ice cold water, before strong arms wrapped around him and brought him to surface.

Taking the tip of Tyki's he got up and removed himself of his jumpsuit, his singlet underneath and wet socks, what had happened to his boots he had no idea. Leaving his boxers on he draped the wet garments over the table in front of the couch before huddling into the blanket and falling asleep

* * *

Tyki gently shut the door behind him. Just one look at the kid it was proof that he was part of the Yrsall army. The army green jumpsuit and the unopened parachute pack said it all. He had probably fallen from some skydiving practise, mused Tyki.

But that was not the matter, Tyki had just rescued a potential threat to Cyronia.

Yet he couldn't leave the poor boy behind. Many males had been forced into the army by conscription, or tricked by propaganda. It was a complex decision. Whether to save the boy or leave him. If he saved him and if government officials found out that he was housing and enemy then he'd most likely be striped of his hard earned rank and would likely be in jail for the rest of his life, he'd rather die. But what else could he do?

If he did take him back to live in Cyronia it would cause troubles. Silver white hair like his was unseen, unless you were of aged, in the Northern continent. Dark colours were more common. Yet with what Tyki had seen during his time on the battlefield, Yrsall, the Southern continent, there were plenty of odd hair colours. The boy would stand out. Plus the boy, if the Cyronian government was to investigate, they would find out that the boy had no citizenship and if they were to check there would be no problem in finding that this Walker boy was Yrsallian.

To add to all his worries there were probably Yrsallian troops searching for him this very moment, although as Tyki looked up into the sky it as pretty much impossible, the sun was dipping below the horizon. It was going to get dark soon and if he was correct search parties would probably not be sent out until tomorrow morning at the very least and if the boy was of any importance to the Yrsallian military or not and judging from his age, no.

After contemplating himself for a while and ending with the reason that the boy had nowhere to go, Tyki decided that he would take the boy with him and say that the boy was a immigrant from the Gympi Archipelago. Yes the Gympi Archipelago would work.

The Land of the Sun was far too east for the boy to be from there and the residents there were all dark haired and slanted eyed.

Gympians were of multicultural race, most of them ended up the islands after the war broke out and they got annoyed of continued fighting. There were also indigenous Gympians on the islands.

For now this would work as a cover up, after all he couldn't abandon and innocent boy could he?

* * *

"We're at shore," called out Tyki poking his head into the room, but instead of a reply he saw the boy had fallen asleep curled up in the couch.

Sighing Tyki walked over and picked up the bundle of blankets that encased the sleeping boy and walking out onto the deck. As he crossed the gangplank with Allen in his arms he debated for a second whether or not to throw the boy into the water before he crossed onto the wharf.

His father waved at him and gave him a good naturedly grin, which Tyki returned. He never saw much of his father since he had been enlisted into the army, and most the time he spent with him was on his fishing boat. They weren't extremely close, more like distantly related cousins, yet there was a father-son bond between them.

"I'll see you around then, son," said his father tying down his boat, knowing that after every trip out they had Tyki would end up leaving on his own accord.

"Whenever," replied Tyki turning and heading towards his beachside apartment complex, which was a few minutes walk from the wharf.

Tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator, he stepped in as if finally arrived and headed up to his floor. Unlocking the door with ease he realised that the boy in his arms was still asleep. He placed the boy down on the bed in the guest bedroom before moving to the kitchen to fix dinner.

* * *

Allen felt extremely relaxed and comfortable as he opened his eyes, what was more there was a lovely scent of what he identified as pasta wafting through the slightly open door. Looking around nothing in his vicinity looked familiar. The walls were a pale blue and the room was sparsely furnished not unlike a hotel room. Sitting up he registered that his clothes were not on his person or anywhere near him, but he vaguely remembered the blanket.

"Oh right," said Allen out loud, now he remembered, he had fallen from some air practice and then this man had rescued him.

His stomach growled loudly in protest, laughing softly he got out of bed, smoothed out his only item of clothing, his boxers, before venturing out the room and looking for the source of food.

As he walked down the corridor he found the kitchen where on the kitchen counter he spied to steaming plates of pasta. He walked towards the food, the only thing that occupied his mind in his hungry state.

"I was going to bring it to you, but since you came over…" said Tyki breaking through Allen's trance.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry," said Allen realising what he was doing.

Noticing that Tyki was staring he unconsciously covered up his arm, it had the traumatic accident that turned his life upside down. There was a household fire, his parents died and his arm ended up having surface burns. It was a horrid sight, however his arm worked perfectly finr.

"You might want to get some clothes first," began Tyki, tearing his eyes away from Allen's arm before disappearing and reappearing a while later with and a sweatshirt and pants.

"They might be too big for you, but they used to be mine until they didn't fit, I never found the time to throw them out," supplied Tyki as he handed of the clothes.

Allen slipped them on noticing that they were ridiculously oversized.

He manoeuvred the boy to the dining table before seating him down and grabbing the plates from the counter and two glasses and a water pitcher. Pouring them both water, he sat across the table from the boy and stared with dumbfounded shock as the boy gulped down his food with horrifying speed.

Allen had finished before Tyki mind even registered it,

"Help yourself to seconds," he said in a mechanical voice.

The silver haired boy nodded in thanks and disappeared and returned with the pot.

"Is it alright if I just eat the rest?" asked Allen.

"Go ahead," replied Tyki in hope that boy only ate this much because of the earlier incident.

* * *

They talked for a while before they retired to bed, Tyki had found out some new things about Allen.

The boy was nineteen this year and he was an orphan.

Allen then went to bed, leaving Tyki to get to sleep himself.

Lying awake in bed he stared into the ceiling musing for a very long time, replaying the event of the day, it had been tiring and long.

The boy, Allen had silver white hair and pale cerulean blue eyes. They seemed to have a shine in them. Even the arm his seemed to fit him perfectly. The toned muscles and the defined torso with those dusky nip—Tyki stopped, what the hell was he thinking?

He would sooner or later have to tell Allen about where he was and who he was. And he would never know how the boy would take it. What if he wanted to return to Yrsall, it was impossible for Tyki to do that. What if he was found by authorities? That would be the end of Tyki's career. To say he was from the Gympi islands wasn't enough, they would need ID.

Life had turned one-eighty, not only did he have a new issue on his head, he had a new mouth to feed.

Life was going to be so great… not.

* * *

I love writing Lavi, he just flows, unlike Kanda, although Kanda is easy compared to Tyki… I actually have to re-enact it and ask myself is it IC? Don't even ask about Allen he has the worse character to write.

And that was a piece of trivia, so time to review and tell me that I should keep writing or honestly I write like a snail, keep that in mind D:

*Any Asians out there reading this I mean no offence with 'dark haired and slanted eyed.' It's just a description.


	3. Chapter 2

The Bridge

**Chapter 2**

Kanda walked down the corridor, he hadn't told anyone about the Allen Walker incident, however it was about time someone would have noticed. And just his luck, his mentor and commanding officer was walking down the corridor towards him.

_Here goes the bomb,_ thought Kanda mentally, on the outside he showed no emotion and pretended the man walking towards down the corridor was a stranger.

"Yuu-kun," began the so-called stranger, "There has been an report, an incident of a missing person under you direct command,"

If Kanda could the man before him would be chopped and diced up, however no matter how annoying the man was he couldn't kill him. The first reason was that who he was to kill off was an oh-so-important Major General of the army, secondly this was the man that had brought him up and cared for him; Froi Tiedoll.

"Don't call me Yuu," growled Kanda.

"Answer my question, Yuu-kun," replied Tiedoll.

"Yes there was a soldier under my care lost during yesterday's training," answered Kanda through gritted teeth.

"Now that wasn't too hard, explain what you mean by lost."

"Man overboard."

"I see, now what are you going to do? The boy is Cross' foster son after all," said Tiedoll.

Kanda stared back waiting for Tiedoll to open his mouth again.

"I'll arrange it for you and Lavi to go search for him, we cannot spare too many people, meanwhile your job will be taken by my latest protégée Chaoji."

Kanda coughed, it sounded vaguely like 'loser'.

"You'll find Allen Walker, he is a very important asset t the Yrsallian army. You and Lavi have been given unrestricted leave, refer any issues back to me, go as soon as possible Yuu-kun and be prepared for a long trip."

"Why the rabbit?" asked Kanda angrily.

"He is the only pilot not on any mission and no scheduled for any important duty that a rookie can't take over, and of course we can't send a rookie out to search for Walker."

"Why me then?" questioned Kanda, still annoyed.

"You hold responsibility of losing Walker, you and Lavi know him well and both are skilled in combat. I fear that if he did survive he would be picked up by Cyronia."

Kanda stalked off, leaving Tiedoll staring at where Kanda just was.

"Ah my boy has all grown up," he sighed.

Kanda was well out of Tiedoll's vicinity and walking towards his apartment, as he did he pulled out his mobile and pressed '2' to speed dial Lavi.

"This is Pizza Hut, how can I help you today? Would you like—"

"It's me Kanda, where are you now?" said Kanda cutting across Lavi.

"What is it?" replied Lavi his voice dropping to a more serious tone, Kanda seldom called him, even though Lavi proclaimed them as best friends, calling now would mean something important.

"Pack for a long trip, Tiedoll wants us to find the beansprout."

* * *

Kanda swung a bag over his shoulder as he headed towards the helicopter hangar, he noted that Lavi was already in one and hauling fuel on.

"Hey Yuu-chan," said Lavi smiling and waving at him.

"Don't call me Yuu-chan," threatened Kanda.

"Throw your stuff into the back compartment and secure it in," instructed Lavi, avoiding Kanda's threat.

Kanda disappeared for a while and returned holding only a something long and wrapped in fine silk.

"What keeping your girlfriend by your side?" joked Lavi.

"You won't be calling Mugen anything after it slices you up," growled Kanda.

It was common knowledge that Kanda's ancestry was of the Land of the Sun, his childhood was an entire mystery, yet for every mission he was given he carried around his katana, Mugen. To most a sword was useless against a gun, but Kanda held his position that _Mugen _was better than a gun; no one continued the argument.

"All set, great, okay everything's good, seatbelt on Yuu, off we go," Lavi pushed the ignition button and they were in the air, they had the roof temporarily opened for their departure.

"We're going to find you beansprout wherever you are," promised Lavi, "Whether you've washed ashore at the Gympi Archipelago, the Land of the Sun, Yrsall or even the enemy continent, I Lavi promise to find y—"

"Just fly the damn helicopter, stupid rabbit," yelled Kanda through the headset.

* * *

Allen awoke to the stream of sunlight shining through the crack in the curtains. Sitting up abruptly at the unfamiliarity of his location he remembered where he was…

Now that he thought about it where the hell was he?

He knew that this was Tyki's house, but apart from that he knew nothing else. Rubbing his eyes he made his way to the bathroom where last night Tyki had supplied him with a toothbrush, towel and shaver.

Wiping his mouth he headed towards the kitchen where he found a note on the counter.

_ Sorry Allen; If you're reading this note it means that  
you're awake and I'm just out buying some groceries.  
I'll be back before noon.  
-Tyki_

Allen looked over to the clock hanging on the wall it read eleven-twenty. That meant Tyki should be home soon, that meant he could ask where the hell he was.

Sighing he sat down at the kitchen table; he wasn't sure he should be venturing elsewhere. He stared at the centerpiece, a fresh red rose in a glass vase, it hadn't been there the night before from his memory. Vaguely he wondered who the lucky girl was, he wouldn't deny the fact that Tyki was handsome.

He wondered if his commanding officer, Kanda had told the higher ups yet. He imagined absentmindedly what Cross would do when he got back from his four year field trip if he was still missing. His so-called uncle had always been slightly eccentric.

The door opened abruptly scaring Allen slightly, to only see the sight of Tyki handling several shopping bags and keys as he walked into the kitchen. Rushing forward Allen relieved Tyki of some bags before dumping them on the kitchen counter.

Tyki greeted him and thanked him before putting the groceries away. Allen sat idly at the kitchen table as he stared at the man, waiting for him to finish.

"Tyki," began Allen.

"Yes?"

"Tyki, where is this? Where am I? Who are you?" gabbled out Allen.

Tyki sighed, a long worn sigh, before walking over and sitting himself down on the seat opposite Allen.

"It's hard to explain, so please don't go shouting and screaming, it'll only make things worse."

"My name is Tyki Mikk as you know. Right now I'm on holiday leave, when I return back into the army, I'll be promoted from Colonel. You probably already guessed, since you are of Yrsallian background, but you are in Cyronia, and this is my apartment along the southern coast of Cyronia. Allen, listen, don't go raging off, you're here after you nearly drowned, I had no choice but to save you but in that process I had no idea what to do with you afterwards, I'm sorry," concluded Tyki.

"What?" said Allen dumbfounded.

"Just as I said," said Tyki.

"I can't be here, this is the enemy land, no, no, no… Why the hell did you save me? To kill me later, a war captive? This is all wrong, what's going to happen now?" shouted Allen, not meeting Tyki's eyes, the sudden fear had washed over him, they had learnt Cyronians were not to be trusted, they were the ones that started the war after all.

He looked up, Tyki too was staring at the table, and then he bolted.

The door slammed loud, the noise rang through Tyki's ears, split seconds later he realized what had happened and ran after Allen. As he ran out the door, taking a few seconds to lock it than usual as his hands fumbled over his keys in panic. As he rushed down the corridor, he caught a glimpse of white just as the elevator doors closed.

"Shit," swore Tyki, as he turned and opened the door to the fire stairs, waiting for the lift would be too long, by the time he was on one, Allen could be far, far away.

His military training allowed him to jump down the stairs faster than a normal man could and just as he entered the lobby he saw Allen turn to the right. Picking up on the chase, Tyki ran after him and as he did his mind worked.

Allen was brought up in Yrsall, what was he to think that he would be trusted? Like being brought up in Cyronia, the government propaganda would be at play with education and make sure that every child born in the country hated the other, in the age old fighting. He knew all this because of his military standing, the higher you rose the more truths that were revealed to you. Like every other child he had been born into lies, but the older he grew and the more experience he gathered he realized that it was not all he saw.

Halting at the busiest cross section of the city, Tyki turned and looked, where was that white haired boy, he was meant to be obvious in the blacks and browns.

And then he saw him, breaking into a run he dodged the crowd of people, as he ran after the boy.

* * *

What was Tyki to think? He'd rather die at sea then be at this hateful continent, but as he ran through the crowd he slowly noticed something, this place felt like home, the families smiling and laughing, the old lady tottering down the road, the adolescences talking and chatting, it was something he hadn't seen in a long time, ordinary people.

After being cooped up in the army for such a long time he seemed to have lost sight of reality. Perhaps he should accept this place, what would _Mana_ say?

* * *

_They had been traveling for quite some days, Allen leaned against the hay in boredom._

_They were a traveling circus. They traveled the planet from the Land of the Sun in the east to the Gympi Archipelagoes in the western corner. They toured Cyronia and Yrsall as well and they were now flying over the channel between Cryronia and Yrsall._

"_Allen," called a voice._

"_Mana," said Allen, his eyes lighting up as he saw his adopted father._

"_Come over here to the window, I want you to see something."_

_Allen got up and walked over obediently after all anything was better that sitting down and getting bored out of his mind._

"_What it is?" asked Allen as he drew nearer._

"_Look down there, do you see that line connecting the two lands?" asked Mana pointing out the window_

"_Mhm," said Allen, "Yeah I do, what is it?"_

"_It's a bridge, it's off limits to all the people in the entire world. On the left side is Cyronia and to the left is Yrsall. Most people don't know of the bridge, it is impossible to get near it and people that fly over it don't notice it, I don't think many other of our circus performers know about it as well," explained Mana._

"_Then why to you know?" questioned Allen, looking up at Mana._

"_It is a knowledge of ancient times, it is forgotten by the people that live today. Legend tells that once long, long ago, the world was peaceful and all the nations got along, no matter where you went there was a smile greeting you, a laugh entrancing you, a wave to say I'll see you again. Everyone was an equal no matter what they looked like on the outside, they all had the insides. Sometimes, Allen, we've got to accept people for who they are and not what we see…"_

* * *

Snapping back into present time he turned he saw Tyki, lingering for a moment he began to run again and as he turned the corner he smiled, the air rushing through his hair felt good too.

* * *

I think I really liked the flow of this chapter, or maybe it's just me, I'm still wavering about if I should be continuing this…


	4. Chapter 3

**The Bridge**

**Chapter 3**

Tyki turned the corner; the very one he saw Allen disappear behind, only to find himself face to face with the white-haired boy.

Tyki stared speechless, trying to comprehend the situation.

Allen merely smiled and said, "Sorry about that, I guess I over-reacted."

"It's alright, I understand, it's good you came terms with yourself," said Tyki finally finding his voice.

"Can we go back, I'm hungry," said Allen.

"Of course."

When they got back to Tyki's place, Tyki set to work cooking for Allen, after a while when the food was done, he brought it over to the dining table and they both sat down and ate in a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry," blurted out Allen all the sudden.

"For what?" said Tyki, staring back.

"For running away earlier, I shouldn't have, I over reacted," explained Allen.

"Don't worry about it kid, it's fine," assured the older man.

Allen just nodded dumbly and continued to poke at the remains on his plate.

When they had finished eating, Tyki stacked the dishes and left them in the sink.

"I think we need to get some clothes for you," said Tyki as he walked back over to the dining table where Allen still sat, noticing the oversized clothing that still adorned him. "Come on, I think it's time I showed you around Cyronia, your little escapade earlier barely counts."

Allen looked up at the man ready to say no and he'd rather just stay here, but the words of Mana echoed through his head again.

_Sometimes, Allen, we've got to accept people for who they are and not what we see…_

"Alright," agreed Allen, smiling brightly causing a light pink brush across Tyki's cheeks.

Clearing his throat Tyki spoke, "Good, I'll just get you a hat, your hair colour stands out, it couldn't be helped earlier…" He disappeared down the hallway and returned a minute or so later and dumped a baseball cap on Allen's head.

"Jasdero and Devitto got it for me for Christmas, I never liked it anyway and it suits you," said Tyki vaguely.

They walked into the streets of the coastal town and Tyki lead them to the shopping district. They walked side by side Allen stayed quite most of the time as Tyki talked on about Cyronia and giving one of the smiles that had disarmed Tyki earlier every now and then.

"Well here we are," announced Tyki, presenting Allen with a wide street with people of all types walking around. It was indeed different from Ysrall, but it was nice too.

After 3 hours of walking around and spending Tyki's holiday leave pay Allen discovered more about the world that he never knew. Cyronia was different, very different to Yrsall. While Yrsall consisted of more villages and major cities, Cyronia had major cities and housings surrounded that and the further you went from the city centre the less people there were. The harbor side city was extravagant and Allen kept turning his head with far too many things to take in and far too less eyes.

They finally stopped for a break in a small downtown café. Tyki ordered an ice cream for Allen and was content to watch the boy eat. They talked of frivolous things and before they realized the sun was setting and Tyki insisted that they began to make their way home.

It would from where they were, have taken 10 minutes at a fast pace to walk back to Tyki's apartment, but instead it ended up taking them well over that. The had walked slowly and when the reached the shore, Allen stopped them to watch the sunset and then Tyki had realized that he had no food in the house so he spent time buying more food and finally when they made it home the street lights were on.

After eating Tyki sat down to watch the news, it had been a long day and Allen sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. Tyki was rather miffed by the act of affection but made no effort in getting rid of the boy. They stayed like that for a while until Tyki realized that Allen was asleep, ignoring that fact and thinking that he could put the boy to bed later, his eyes began to drift slowly shut while focusing and un-focusing on the screen and then focusing again as a particularly loud advertisement came on. Tyki was far too tired to get up and with a clouded mind he muted the television and continued to watch it as his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

It was the movement of a body next to him that woke him up. Opening his eyes Tyki saw cerulean blue eyes stare at him. Unconsciously over the expanse of the night Tyki had somehow managed to end up holding Allen in a tight embrace on the couch.

"Morning," said Allen sleepily and detangled himself and as he got up he cringed at his stiff joints, "Sorry about that, I fell asleep on you."

Tyki was about to say nothing to it, when his neck cricked.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just my neck."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine don't worry about it," and Tyki got up and winced before heading to the bathroom and taking a very cold shower. He had to get over it soon, the kid even at 19 only radiated naivety and innocence and Tyki intentions were neither.

The day continued to be a normal day, they stayed home for most of the time and they talked more, it seemed like there was always something to talk about, even though the two were so different.

Allen Walker was really an interesting person, he was full of words and while he seemed kind, during their small conflicts his words became cutting and brash. Tyki discovered much about Allen and finding that he had a soft spot for the boy.

It was however when they got onto the topic of family that the atmosphere in the room had changed. It was almost like a barrier had been erected and Allen was no longer willing to talk about it, the only thing he mentioned was that he was living under the expense of his foster father. Tyki didn't ask anymore, knowing that Allen would not elaborate further even if he did, instead he directed his conversation somewhere else.

It seemed like an odd thing, to have a foster father meant that you were orphaned, but the way that he had said it seemed like he was in a worse situation than the ordinary parentless child. It made him curios, yet Tyki knew that now was not the time to delve into these sensitive issues and there would be time later for all this, but for now while everything was quiet, they enjoyed each other's presence in the setting sunlight bathing in.

* * *

Kanda climbed out of the chopper as soon as the engine was cut and looked around. They were at the area were the bean sprout would have approximately fallen, it was a grassy cliff coastline. Across the channel would be Cyronia, a different world, a world they were at war with.

"Well, let's start searching," said Lavi coming up behind Kanda, "There's no point in hanging around."

Silently Kanda agreed and after securing the helicopter down they grabbed their items and set search for Allen Walker. They searched the surrounding area and spent most of the day looking for any clues, to their luck there were none.

Lavi heard things and remembered them. He remembered something he had heard a long time ago, quite some time back, around the time that Allen Walker was dropped off by Marian Cross.

* * *

It was a cool autumn's afternoon when Marian Cross walked up the path to the Yrsallian defense force base, and following him was a child no older than fifteen. To see Cross around was rare, so rare that to see him there were greetings laced with questions of intrigue, or to be more blunt, 'Why the hell are you here?'

Cross had disappeared not long after that again, but not before leaving the boy behind, it was around this time that Lavi had heard everything.

'_Allen Walker, the boy that was dropped off by Cross, see the scar across his face? They say that it is the mark of the martyr. Not many people know of it, but I'm sure that Cross recognized it, that's why he's here right now. _

'_The mark of the martyr? It's a person loved by God, where in their previous life they sacrificed themselves for the greater good, and that is why when they are reborn they are loved by God. It was always a myth to me, however now, seeing it, perhaps it is real. But what use is it? The pentagonal scar represents the five greatest desires of man that is love, power, respect, assets and wellbeing. To obtain these one must sacrifice themselves for the Martyr. However the legend recites as, " A soul loved by God walks; it is neither good or bad, only that it will bring; the one that loves it so, prosperity; through sacrifice of the lover of the loved". Scholars had interpreted it to mean that the Martyr will be loved by one person and that person, when sacrifices themselves will bring prosperity._

'_It's confusing and riddle laden, however Allen Walker is probably the most important asset to the Yrsallian military at the moment, that is why he has to be watched and taken care of.'_

Lavi remembered the words as clear as day and as he stood there with Kanda looking out at the vast expanse of water he recited the entire lyrical piece; the bit that he had heard was only a part of it.

_In the dawn of time,  
The time where God was man  
And where no God lived  
God was born from a natural birth_

_Prophesied to bring great things  
Much was expected  
However great things did come  
And for he was worshipped_

_When time passed on  
Death came, like for every man  
However it was not Darkness  
Instead the showers of a kind heart_

_Thus Heaven was created  
From the gentle heart that did well  
And asked for no more  
However the lands lived no longer_

_A new man was to bring prosperity  
Desire however in misplaced hands  
Bring upon the Harbinger of doom  
In choice of the misguided soul _

_A soul loved by God walks  
It is neither good or bad  
only that it will bring  
the one that loves it so, prosperity  
Through sacrifice of the lover of the loved_

_Blood drawn and bottled  
Within glass of the Wanderer's Tear  
Poured upon the Pierrot's Pit  
While the Assassin's prey is eradicated  
The Scholar's scrolls must be burnt  
In the Final Act of the Loved and the Lover_

_Prosperity returned, the lands flourished once again  
The Martyr and the Lover returned  
To the entity in the sky  
Until the mankind requires the guidance  
Of the forsaken soul  
And warring lands_

"And what the hell is that meant to mean?" said Kanda after a few moments of silence.

"A legend from the past in times similar to now," said Lavi softly, "The Wanderer, the Pierrot, the Assassin, the Scholar, the Loved and the Lover, I wonder who they are?"

"Don't you mean were?"

"No, are, the tone changes, it almost speaks of as if it is instructional," continued Lavi.

"Whatever, I don't have time for these meaningless literature debates, I have a mission and I'm going to finish it," said Kanda dryly.

"Whichever way you want it, but eventually the Harbinger will bring doom," said Lavi, _The legend would repeat itself the governing bodies of this world are corrupt and war is raving havoc, it's possible that doom has already arrived and all that waits is every other character of the play._

Laughing dryly he followed Kanda who had walked off.

* * *

**Rawr this chapter was a nightmare to write, I kept getting stuck D: **

**OOC-ness loves mee…**

**Anyway enough with the rant, please if your reading this prepare for a nose dive into angst in the next chapter and don't we all wonder who are the Wanderer, Pierrot, Assassin, Scholar, Loved and Lover?**


End file.
